


Wanting

by WhenInDoubtSleep



Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew Minyard Has Feelings, Body Worship, First Time, Firsts, Kinktober, M/M, Praise, Rimming, Tender - Freeform, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenInDoubtSleep/pseuds/WhenInDoubtSleep
Summary: It starts just like everything else does. Once Andrew gets a thought in his head, he cannot escape it.Day 6: Rimming
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Kinktober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949725
Comments: 21
Kudos: 223





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: **Rimming** | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors

It starts just like everything else does. Once Andrew gets a thought in his head, he cannot escape it. The urge strikes near-constantly until Andrew has wrapped himself in layers as if less skin will equate less  _ want _ . It never does. 

He walks around thinking, surly and frustrated by the new thoughts swirling around in his head until he’s decided to lay it out. 

It starts just like everything else does. His words are an offering, laid out in front of Neil, something for him to feast upon. And then silence. 

Neil blinks once, staring at Drew where he’s sitting with a new mystery novel and thumbing through the pages. 

“You want me to what?” he asks, afraid he had misheard. 

“I want you to rim me. Yes or no?” Andrew says each word with precision, his eyes sliding up from the page to stare into Neil. 

“When?” Neil asks, and Andrew’s head tilts to the side while he thinks about that instead of the image of Neil spreading him open. 

“This weekend. Columbia,” he says, nodding once. He then turns his attention back to the book, eyebrows furrowed while he picks apart the story. Neil watches him for a few minutes before sliding his legs out until his toes are burrowed under Andrew’s warm thigh. One of his hands moves down to wrap lightly around Neil’s ankle. 

They’re both quiet for the rest of the evening.

When they get to the Columbia house, Neil takes their duffle bag to Andrew’s bedroom while Andrew immediately locks himself in the bathroom and turns on the shower. Neil lays in bed while he waits for Andrew. 

Rimming isn’t new, not really. Months earlier, they were laying in bed, both softened by their orgasms when Andrew turned to him and said, “I want to rim you, yes or no?” and the next time they were alone for a significant amount of time, Neil cleaned himself up and let Andrew eat him out. 

It had become a pretty regular occurrence if they knew they would have time alone. Neil loves it. He loves the feeling of Andrew pressing his tongue inside, spreading his cheeks apart, and gorging himself on nothing but  _ Neil _ . 

And Neil is more anxious than he’d care to admit, but it’s entirely because he wants Andrew to enjoy himself. He wants to pull Andrew apart and then piece him back together with his mouth and his hands. 

When the bedroom door opens, Neil sits up too quickly. 

Andrew is stunning. He has a grey towel wrapped around his waist, and his golden hair is dripping onto his broad shoulders. Neil wants to lick him. Neil  _ gets  _ to lick him. He grins, watching Andrew stride across the room and pull him in for a kiss. 

Neil hums, smiling into Andrew’s mouth when Andrew guides his hands to his waist. Andrew settles between Neil’s legs, tugging at his curls and drawing soft noises from Neil’s lips. His brain finally goes quiet for a moment, lost in his boyfriend’s solid grip and reverent mouth. 

“You need to be naked,” Andrew says when they pull apart, and Neil wastes no time discarding all of his clothes. Andrew drops his towel, staring at the bed for a moment before crawling in, laying down on his back, and pulling a pillow down beneath his hips. 

“I want to be able to see you,” Andrew explains, and Neil just nods. He watches Andrew get comfortable and drinks him in. The late afternoon sun makes him golden, his eyes his hair, the yellow beams warming his skin.

Neil leans over to press another kiss to his lips, “let me know if it’s ever a no,” he reminds Andrew before sinking lower, trailing kisses down his neck where he stops to suck a beautiful purple bruise before continuing on his path. He sucks one of Andrew’s nipples into his mouth, moaning around the budding skin before sinking lower again. There’s a trail of kisses down his firm stomach, a kiss to the apex of each hip, and then, when he’s settled between Andrew’s spread legs, he smiles up at him. 

“Where can I touch you?” he asks, and Andrew thinks for a moment. 

“Anywhere. But don’t hold me down.” 

The first touch of Neil’s fingers to Andrew’s skin is feather-light. He trails his fingers down the soft flesh of Andrew’s inner thighs before dipping to press a lazy open-mouthed kiss there. He hums, nuzzling at Andrew’s skin. He goes on like that for a few minutes, letting Andrew get acquainted with the feeling of having someone so close to his entrance. 

When Andrew pulls his knees up, cradling them to his chest, Neil chuckles, pressing a chaste kiss to the place where Andrew’s left thigh meets his ass. His cheeks are spread, but Neil settles his hands there anyway, stroking the skin with his thumbs before pressing a kiss over Andrew’s hole. 

Andrew’s muscles clench beneath him, and Neil frowns, looking up at him, “still yes?” he asks. 

“Yes, Neil. Fucking get on with it,” he mutters, and Neil nods, pressing another kiss to his entrance. 

Andrew forcefully relaxes the muscles of his shoulders. It’s nice. And it’s Neil. He knows he’s safe with Neil, knows that Neil would get them both clothes, hand Andrew a cigarette and give him space if Andrew panicked. He knows that they’d sleep side by side with fingers intertwined even if Andrew pulled away and spent the rest of the night ruminating in his self-loathing. It’s his Neil. The Neil that gives what Andrew needs and only takes what Andrew offers. He sighs, letting his eyes fall closed. 

Neil wastes no more time. The first lick is tentative, a kitten-lick, light over his skin. And then he’s licking again, but this time, it’s with purpose. He swirls his tongue around Andrew’s hole, presses his tongue broad over the skin, and then repeats the gesture. 

Andrew’s breaths go shallow in that needy, breathless way that Neil loves. His cheeks go pink, and he presses his hips down toward Neil’s touch. 

Neil smiles, and Andrew can  _ feel  _ it the same way he can when Neil’s lips are spread around his cock, and Andrew lets out a breathless moan. Neil presses his tongue into him, fucking in and out slowly, drinking in the way Andrew’s breath hitches. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Andrew says, and Neil pulls back to make eye contact with him. 

“That’s it, Drew. Let me hear you,” he says before sealing his lips around Andrew’s rim and sucking before eating him out in earnest. He tries to remember and replicate all of the things that Andrew does that he loves. He sucks while he fucks him with his tongue, swirls it around, licks him until his hole is glistening with spit. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Neil oh my god,” Andrew says, and he’s really panting now, one of his hands slipping away from his thigh to wrap around his weeping cock, and Neil makes a noise, reaching up to smack his hand away gently. He replaces Andrew’s hand with his own, stroking him in time with his tongue. 

Andrew’s breaths are louder, and Neil moans into his ass, putting on a show for the man underneath him while he speeds up. Pleasure builds in Andrew, until he’s gasping, his mouth agape while Neil fucks him, making obscene noises with his face buried between Andrew’s cheeks. 

And then he’s coming, clenching around Neil’s tongue and moaning his name while his fingers dig into his thighs hard enough to leave ten light bruises. Neil strokes him through it, pressing one final kiss to his hole before making his way up beside his boyfriend. 

Andrew is laying, boneless and sinking into the bed with a heaving chest. 

“Holy shit,” he whispers, and Neil laughs, wiggling closer and whispering their favorite question before pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss to Andrew’s lips, “hands or mouth?”

Neil smiles, hiding his face in Andrew’s neck and shrugging, “I don’t care. And you don’t have to. Today is about you and making you feel good and I-”

“I know, Neil. I want to. Hands or mouth?” Andrew says, and when Neil whispers  _ hands  _ against Andrew’s throat, Andrew brings him to the brink with his sure hands while letting his Junkie suck at the sensitive skin of his neck. 

It ends just like everything else. After they’ve cleaned up and had dinner, Neil presses his back to Andrew’s chest and whispers praise until they fall asleep, safe and satiated and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Writing more tender Andreil sex? It's more likely than you think! 
> 
> Let me know if you enjoyed this one.


End file.
